The Love We Share
by KatieGirl2409
Summary: This is about Harry's life after the defeat of the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

"Love, could you please pass me the bottle of sun screen behind you?"

A young man of no more than 19 nodded and reached behind him to grab the small bottle.

"Here you go love, would you like me to get your back for you?" He asked as he leaned over to hand her the bottle.

"Oh that would be lovely. I don't wish to burn."

The young woman he was with quickly turned onto her stomach and undid the strings holding her bikini top together.

"You know that I don't mind."

Uncapping the bottle, the young man squeezed a good amount into his palm before setting it down and rubbing his palms together to warm it up.

Then gently the young man began rubbing the sun screen into his companions back.

"Oh, that feels wonderful love." She groaned as he hit a particularly tight knot in her lower back.

"You're very tense my love. This is supposed to be a vacation, you should be relaxing." The young man pointed out as he continues to massage her back.

"I am relaxing, I'm on vacation with you and there's nothing going on right now. Life is good." The young woman sighed.

Finishing up with her back, he then gripped her hips in his large hands and flipped her onto her back.

Straddling her waist, he gently moved a lock of hair from his loves face and moved to cup her face in his palms.

"I love you Mrs. Potter." He whispered.

"I love you too Mr. Potter." She whispered back as her husband leaned down to deliver a loving kiss onto her lips.

Yes Mr. and Mrs. Potter married for just a little over a year. Married just shortly after the defeat of Lord Voldemort

Mr. Potter not wanting to deal with the media and the Ministry of Magic had taken his new bride and disappeared to a large Villa his family owned in Southern Italy by the Ocean.

And this past year and a half had been just perfect. The newlyweds had nothing by time for they had more than enough money and homes to live off of for the rest of their lives, due to Harry's large fortune. But both knew that they wouldn't be happy staying at home and doing nothing, they had to be challenged. So they had planned to remain in Italy for the remainder of the year and move back to England after the New Year.

Harry knew that he wanted to be an Auror, so that he could help track down the remaining Death Eaters that still remained.

And just to be clear, just because they no longer lived in England, doesn't mean that they didn't keep up to date with the current events in England.

Mrs. Potter had kept her weekly subscription to the Daily Prophet, so that they wouldn't miss a beat.

They knew that going back would cause a problem because in this short amount of time, they had changed so much.

Harry had gotten rid of his glasses and relied solely on contacts. He had cut his hair, so that he could style it into a faux hawk. His muscles were lean and his body bronze. His low cut boarding shorts showed off his chiseled six pack stomach. He was no longer the shy abused child from all those years ago; he was now outgoing and strong both physically and mentally.

And his wife, she was everything to him. He lived to make her happy, he couldn't bare anything ever happening to her. She was his life and if she were to ever leave him, he would surly die.

Still straddling his wife's petite waist, Harry intertwined their fingers and studied her ring finger.

He remembered the day's that he had placed the two rings on her small finger, for they were the two happiest days of his life. Her engagement ring was A Band of Channel-Set Round Diamonds enhances the Classic 6 prong setting holding the 2 Karat diamond, set in Platinum and totaling 2.3 Karats. The wedding ring was also a thing of beauty, A Channel-Set Band with a full circle of Round Brilliant Diamonds in Platinum, 2.55mm wild and .52 ct. in weight.

The surprising thing about the rings was that Harry had no help picking them out. He had known his wife for so long he knew exactly what she liked and didn't like. Nothing to big but of course nothing to small, he knew that already, being Harry Potter did have its perks.

"Harry, Harry baby are you ok?"

Harry shook his head and looked down to see the concerned face of his wife glancing up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered as he again leaned down to steal a small kiss from her.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" She inquired as she took one of her petite hands and ran it down the side of his face.

"Our wedding day and the rings that you now wear on your fingers."

"Yeah, they were pretty spectacular weren't they?" She giggled as she stared up at the love of her life.

Ever so softly Harry leaned down and placed a small yet powerful kiss on her lips.

"Come on love let's get up and go out tonight. We can start discussing when we plan on returning to England and just how we are going to do it." She suggested as they parted.

"You are right; I am beginning to feel a bit famished, Supper sounds quite nice."

Climbing off of his wife, Harry extended a hand down to her and as she grasped it with her smaller one, he hauled her up from their position on the sand. Bending down, Harry gathered his and her towel and stood up just in time to admire the beautiful back side of his wife as she bent down to gather the contents of their beach bag.

"Harry, if you don't stop admiring my arse, you won't be joining me in our bed this evening." His wife said without even looking up at him.

"Ah but what a lovely backside you have my dear." Harry chuckled as he stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her waist.

Standing from her bent position, she did a quick turn and now stood facing Harry. Placing a small kiss on his lips, she turned and started making her way back to their villa on the hill.

She had to admit thought, the life that they had here in Italy was grand and she would miss it when they had to return to England and begin their lives. At least they would have this place to go to escape it all.

She knew what was to come when they returned to England, the looks and stares they would receive as well as the stories that would be printed about the so called reasons they had left. Still to this day, The Daily Prophet published stories on the disappearance of Harry Potter and his accomplice. What a field day they would have when they returned and everyone found out she was now his wife and there was nothing anyone could do or say about it.

Stopping short, she turned when she heard no sound of footsteps following behind her. Scanning the surrounding area, she searched for any trace of her husband who just moments before was standing just behind her.

Figuring that he had apparated into their home, she continued on her way taking her time to enjoy the crisp air that was now beginning to surround her.

Upon finally reaching the house, she was about to turn the door handle when she spotted a note attached at eye level with her name written on the front.

Dropping her bad beside her, she reached up and tore the note from the door and began reading it.

"My Heart,

Upon entering the house, go straight up to our room and start getting ready. I have already laid everything you will need out on the bed and have also drawn you a bath. I have gone out to prepare for tonight and shall return most likely in an hour. Hopefully that is more than enough time for you to be prepared. Until then, All My Love.

Harry"

Giving and excited squeal, she quickly gathered all of her belongings and rushed into the house.

And true to his word, there upon the bed was a lovely evening gown and heals. And she could already begin to smell the sweet aroma of the Bath salts he had added to her bath.

Dropping her bag onto a nearby chair, she began to strip out of her bathing suit as she made her way into the bathroom, which could easily be another house it's self thanks to its sheer size.

Stepping up to the bathtub, she quickly checked the temperature and upon finding it to her liking, immersed herself into it.

"Ah." She exclaimed as she allowed the water to surround her on all sides.

She gave herself a few moments to just enjoy the feel of the water before getting started on the necessities. Grabbing the shaving cream to her left, she applied a liberal amount to both legs and began to gently shave her legs.

She knew that this could all probably be done with magic, but for some unknown reason she felt better doing it the muggle way.

After that was finished, she quickly washed her body and hair before she stepped out and used her wand to quickly dry herself.

On the back of the door, she noticed that Harry had left her a plush white bath robe and quickly donned it.

Sparring a glance at the clock, she determined that she had roughly 40 minutes to finish getting ready for her date with Harry. With the plush robe still around her, she sat down at her vanity and began to do her hair and makeup.

Drying her hair with magic, she then used a spell she had learned to transform her hair into soft ringlets that cascaded down to the middle of her back. Then taking a small comb with a line of diamonds on it, she took the hair on the right side of her face and pinned it back and away from her face.

For makeup, she applied a small amount of concealer and eye liner. She would have placed on more but Harry had once told her that he thought she was the most beautiful when she didn't wear any.

Smiling at the reflection that looked back at her, she gracefully pulled herself into a standing position before making her way into the bedroom.

Padding softly over to the large bed in the middle of the room, she took a glance at the dress that had already been picked out for her. It was simply beautiful, a white princess style dress that had a corset form fitting top, no straps and a full skirt that belled out from her waist.

The top it's self was plain but the skirt had a thin layer of tulle like fabric over it that glittered like a million diamonds in the sunlight. And the bottom the skirt was trimmed in a deep silver ribbon that she also noticed adorned the top of the corset and lace ups.

For once in her life, she was utterly speechless. Her husband was one of a kind and knew just what she liked in life. Whether he had help or not mattered not, the dress was simply to perfect for words.

Not wanting to waste much more time, she quickly disrobed herself and walked over to the bureau to retrieve a pair of simple panties and a strapless bra.

Placing them on, she walked back over to where the dress was laying and began to pull it on. First she had to loosen the lace ribbon that would hold it up, the being as gentle as possible she stepped into it and pulled it up. And without prompting or use of her own magic, the dress began to lace up and tighten as needed.

Stepping back, she placed herself in front of the full length mirror and admired the dress, which fit like a dream.

*God,* She thought *this all feels so surreal, like a fairy tale.*

Taking another glance at the clock to check on her progress, she was horrified to see that she had roughly 2 minutes to finish getting ready.

Running to her closet, she pulled the doors open and began to rummage for a pair of shoes to go with the dress. Moments later, she decided on a pair of simple silver heels that were decorated with a white jewel at the ends. Sliding them smoothly onto her feet, she stood and grabbed a silver clutch that was located just above the shoes in a large cabinet.

Taking two steps over, she pulled out her wand and placed in on a locked drawer that stood slightly by its self. Giving it two hard taps, she stepped back and allowed the drawer to open and display all the jewelry that was displayed inside.

Looking over each piece for a moment, she quickly decided on a simple single pearl necklace, a diamond necklace and a pair of diamond studs for her ears.

Yes, her husband was rich and he liked to shower her with gifts, that she wore as often as possible as to not let them tarnish or grow dull due to disuse.

She had just finished putting on the last minute touches when she heard her name being yelled from their down stairs lobby.

"Love are you finished, we must leave in order to make our reservations." Harry called from the bottom floor.

"Yes dear, I'm ready. Just give me one moment to get down stairs.

Walking slowly to the door, she pulled it open and began the trek to the stairs. And with the grace of a Queen, she began her decent.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look beautiful, My Heart."Harry gushed as she met him at the bottom of the staircase.

"Thank you Love, you look charming as well." His wife interjected as she looked Harry up and down.

Harry had chosen to wear a simple black suit and an emerald green button up shirt. He looked quite smashing and she knew that she would be beating Women off with a stick tonight.

"Are you ready to go Love? Our reservations are in 20 minutes and I thought that maybe we could get there early and take a walk around the shops." Harry suggested as he took his wife's arm and laced it so that her hand rested upon his elbow.

"That sounds lovely Harry, maybe we could find a few trinkets to take back to England when we return?" His wife suggested as they began to exit their home.

"Yes, yes anything for you my dear." Harry murmured under his breath.

Harry gently led his lovely wife just outside of the apparition wards that surrounded the House and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist.

She had never been fond of apparating and tended to feel nauseous after.

"Just close your eyes and it will all be over in a second." Harry said as he began picturing his destination in his head.

He had just gotten the entire picture when out of no-where a flash of light appeared and a voice screamed _Sectumsempra._

Harry attempted to get his wife out the way but was too late, she was slashed several times in the chest and torso area.

"Transform, and lay low, I'll try and fight them off. Hopefully turning will help you defend yourself." Harry screamed at her as she tried to raise herself up off of the ground.

Nodding, she concentrated as hard as she could despite the pain and managed to phase into her animagus form of a beautiful Snow Leopard.

Harry seeing her successfully transform followed her lead and shifted his body down into a powerful tiger.

Letting out a mighty roar, Harry charged in to the general direction of where he had seen the curse come from, but barely had time to duck as spells came flying at him from all directions.

*I've got to get her out of here, there's nothing I can do. There's too many of them and she's hurt. She has to be number one right now.* Harry thought as he turned around and charged towards his wife.

Reaching her side in seconds, Harry touched a paw to her now blood soaked body and apparated out.

**Scene Change**

"I do wish we would hear something from Harry, I don't know who much more of this worrying I can take." Mrs. Weasely sighed as she bustled around her kitchen.

Fred, George, Ron and Ginny who were sitting around the kitchen table each shook their heads at their mother's statement.

Even after a year and a half, she still didn't give up hope that any day now an owl was going to swoop in with a letter from Harry and everything was going to return to normal.

"Even just a small note telling us that he is alive and returning soon would suffice." Molly huffed

"Did you ever stop to think that the Defeat of Voldemort shook him up more than we had thought. That maybe he needed to get away and forget that the horrific night had ever happened and just be by himself for awhile. I mean look at how the media reacted after the defeat and are still reacting to this day, Harry would have been mobbed." Ginny added

"That may be Miss. Weasely and perhaps I should have seen how bad he was suffering many years ago."

Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice that seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

Turning their heads, group spotted Albus Dumbledore entering the Burrow.

"Albus," Molly Cried upon recovering from the shock. "It is good to see you; would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, Molly that would be lovely, thank you." Albus nodded as he removed his hat and took a seat in an open chair and thanked Molly as she placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"It would seem that the final battle did considerable damage to Harry's state of mine. And not knowing what to do next or where to turn, he simply vanished. Giving him ample time to think over everything that has been going on this whole year." Albus explained as he took pause to take a sip of tea.

"How is that possible though? One single boy cannot just disappear, especially the Boy who Lived. There's no place he could hide without being recognized" George exclaimed.

"I whole heartedly agree Mr. Weasely but it would seem that Harry is smarter then we may think."

"Or he has someone helping him." Ron added moments later. "Hermione seemed to disappear around the same time that Harry did and I'm not quite buying her parents story that she took some time off to visit some family in America. Her parents are muggles; no one would ever think to look for Harry there."

Everyone turned a head towards Albus, who appeared to be very deep in thought at the moment.

"Are you ok Albus? Do you think that maybe he could have been with the Grangers the whole time?" Molly asked.

"I have been to the Grangers residence numerous times in the last course of the year and never once had I ever seen signs of Harry's presence. But you are correct Mr. Weasely if Harry is with Hermione, then he has the smartest witch of this time on his side. Maybe I should go pay another visit to Mrs. Granger." Albus pondered.

Albus stood from his chair and said his goodbyes to the Weasely's before heading to the door.

He had no sooner opened the back door when they were all caught off guard as a large Bengal Tiger covered in blood stood in front of them.

Albus was about to draw his wand when the tigers giant jaws clamped down onto his robes and began to drag him outside.

The Weasely's all quickly drew their own wands and followed after Dumbledore and the tiger.

"What do you think that the animal could want? It almost seems like he's human the way he's dragging Dumbledore." Ron asked as they ran to catch up.

"He is human, if I may be so bold an Animagus to be exact." Mrs. Weasely exclaimed.

Ron nodded his head in understanding and continued to follow. After what seemed like forever, the tiger came to a stop and turned his head towards the group.

"Alright you have gotten us here, what is it that you wanted us to see?" Albus inquired of the tiger.

Flicking his head into the general direction of a nearby tree, the tiger trotted over and caught something in his mouth.

The group collectively gasped as what would appear to be an Invisibility Cloak was pulled off of the prone form of an equally large Snow Leopard, stained in blood.

"Molly, quickly, we must get the Leopard back to the Burrow." Albus ordered. "Ron and Ginny apparated to St. Mungo's and get at least 3 healers and bring them back to the Burrow. I do not wish to injure the Leopard more."

Nodding, Ron quickly grabbed a hold of Ginny's arm and apparated out.

"Fred, George; help your mother levitate the Leopard back to your home. The tiger and I will follow shortly."

The twins nodded and rushed to help their mother.

When Albus was sure that they were gone, he turned all of his attention to the tiger at his side.

"Now, would you care to explain to me how you came into the possession of an invisibility cloak?"

Said Tiger snorted and shook his head No.

"Alright, would you then like to explain to me how you know of the Weasely's?" Albus asked.

Again the Tiger shook his head no.

"Excellent, seeing how I don't seem to be getting anywhere with this, I will take you to your friend. But as soon as she or he is well enough, you will be answering my questions. Is that understood?" Dumbledore retorted.

The Tiger seemed to give the slightest of nods before taking off in the direction of the Burrow.

Sighing heavily, Albus quickly apparated ahead of him.

When he popped back into the home, he heard the sound of at least 2 healers in the sitting room.

"How is the young Leopard doing?" He inquired softly as he took a seat next to Molly at the table

"It's not looking so good right now; they say that the curse that it was hit with was brutal. The Leopard has lost lots of blood." Molly whispered back as to not frighten her children who were all sitting around the room.

Albus nodded and moved his gaze onto the Male Tiger that decided to lie down just next to the healers.

"Any idea who they might be?" George asked as he entered the room from upstairs.

"I have some theories, but I will not know for sure until his friend has been taken care of. They must be close, seeing how he refuses to leave its side."

Nodding, George seemed to except that answer besides, what other choice did he have.

Remaining silent, the group watched for close to 40 minutes as the healers worked intently on the Leopard.

Soon after, they watched with eager eyes as one healer stood and made her way towards them.

"So, what have you found?" Molly requested as she took a seat at the table.

"Well she's a female and the attack she survived must have been quick and brutal. The curse that was used had disastrous effects." The healer answered. "However, I believe that with the potions and some rest, she will make a full recover. I must warn you however that the male and she are mated in their animagus form and in real life, a bond if you will. So for as ever long as it takes for her to recover, he probably won't let you anywhere near her."

Everyone listened intently as the healer explained the rest of her condition and what was to be done once they were gone.

Mean while as they talked in the kitchen, the male tiger stood from his spot on the side and crossed over to his mate.

Plopping down in front of her, he gently nudged her face with his own and gave her a gentle lick to the brow.

Waiting with batted breath, he searched for any sign of a response from his love. Upon receiving none, he allowed a low grown to pass through his lips and rested his head right next to hers.

Little did he know that the people that occupied the room next to him didn't have any intentions of letting him rest.

After what seemed like hours but in reality were only a few moments, Dumbledore walked back into the family room and motioned for the tiger to follow him back into the kitchen.

"Come, I do believe that you owe us an explanation."

Huffing, the tiger gave one last nuzzle to the snow leopards fur and then turned to follow Dumbledore.

Walking into the kitchen, the tiger noticed that everyone was gathered the kitchen table with one chair left. Obviously that chair was for him.

Watching Dumbledore, the tiger noticed that Albus took his spot at the head of the table and continued to stand.

"Please, join us won't you."

So one second the group was staring at a large orange tiger in the middle of the kitchen and the next their staring at a disheveled looking young man, whose nice clothes were now rumpled and whose face was dirty and worn.

"HARRY!!" Everyone screamed at once.

Everyone attempted to stand and rush to Harry at once when Dumbledore's calm voice asked for everyone to remain seated.

"Oh, it is so good to see you again Harry. Come, sit…sit." Mrs. Weasely cooed as she rose from her seat and ushered Harry over to his.

"Do you need anything, something to drink?" She asked as she once again started fluttering around the kitchen.

"No, Mrs. Weasely. I'm fine." Harry said as he turned to look at the group. "So, I understand that you guys have questions for me."

And that's how it went for hours, Harry was asked questions that he tried to answer to the best of his abilities.

"So, you've been on vacation with Hermione for the past year and a half and you never contacted us…me?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice as she stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"Yes, but you have to understand that I had so much to work through and Hermione was the only one that knew me well enough to help." Harry explained.

"What about me…your girlfriend or Ron…your best friend? Why Hermione, what's so special about her?" Ginny snarled

"Number one Ginny." Harry stated calmly. "You and I are no longer together and we were over long before any of this ever happened."

"But I know that you only broke up with me for my protection. But now that you're back and the dangers gone…maybe we can try again?" Ginny shyly asked as she looked at Harry through her eyelashes.

"No Ginny, it can never go back to the way it was. Not now or ever."

"Why not?" Ginny demanded as she leaped out of her seat. "You're my hero Harry. I Love you and we can make this work, I know we can."

"That's why Ginny." Harry snarled as he to rose from his seat to face her. "You only see me as a Hero, The Boy Who Lived. But what you don't see is that I'm not that Boy anymore, I'm a man who has feelings and dreams. I'm not just someone's idol whose arm they can hang off of, so that they can say they've been with me." Harry spat.

"So, what's Hermione then? What does she have to do with any of this?" Ron asked as he spoke up for the first time that evening.

"Hermione is my wife and has been with me and on my side sense the end of Voldemort. And before that she was my girlfriend, my best friend." Harry stated with so much emotion that everyone could clearly see the love that he had her.

"Your wi…wife?" Molly stuttered.

"Yes, my wife. The one woman in my life that I love more than anything."

"So that's Hermione in there? The Leopard?" Ginny Asked.

"Yes, that's Hermione. The one who was injured because of me, I should have sensed them coming, and I should have protected her better." Harry cried as he sank back into his chair and buried his face into his hands.

"Harry my boy, there is nothing that you could have done for her. You did the right thing by getting her to safety and not trying to finish them off. Harry you got her out, that's all that should matter to you." Dumbledore reminded him.

"Yeah but you saw what she looked like, how bad the cuts were." Harry cried out.

"Yes, but she will get through it. She has you by her side to give her the strength she needs to get better. Remember that you can do anything when you have the people you love by your side."

Dumbledore was about to say something else when out of nowhere, everyone stopped what they were doing as the sound of a soft cry could be heard.

"Hermione." Harry yelled as he stumbled from his chair and into the adjoining family room.

When Harry reached the family room, He noticed that Hermione had already shifted back into her human form and was attempting to stand up.

"No, you can't get up. You are still pretty weak, let me help you up."

Hermione nodded and allowed Harry to pull her up and place her on the couch.

"How are you feeling, are you in any pain? The healers did all they could for the cuts but they said that you would probably be in pain and that you might have some scaring. You might also be weak for sometime but rest should take care of that no problem." Harry explained.

"I am in a little pain but a few moments of resting and I should be fine." Hermione smiled as she leaned over to give Harry a short but sweet kiss.


End file.
